Of Books and Obsessions
by CeeSixAychTwelveOhSix
Summary: Summaries are dumb. Just trust me when I say it's good :P DMHG... Not normally what I write, but it tickled my fancy. Rating to be cautious.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, anything you recognize? Really? That's because it's not mine. Sad, really.**

* * *

Hermione tossed her purse onto her bed and flipped the light switch to "on". Kicking off her shoes, she bent over her desk and turned on the radio. She fiddled with the station selector until a bouncy pop song floated out into the air. She pulled off her rain jacket and jumped around her bedroom in her green cotton sweater and black denim knee-length skirt, singing loudly along to the words of the song, using a random hairbrush as a microphone. So lost in her euphoric dance-athon, she failed to notice the figure standing in her doorway until he spoke.

"Good day at work?"

Hermione yelped in surprise and whirled around to face the man. She blushed and glared when she recognized who it was. "Malfoy, don't scare me like that!" She turned off the radio and tossed her "microphone" aside in an attempt to regain some dignity. Brushing off her skirt, she looked away. "What are you doing here so early?"

Malfoy smirked at the woman. "Funny story. Someone told me to show up at eight. They neglected to inform me that they meant eight in the evening. So I've been here since eight this morning."

Hermione blushed further, realizing that she was to blame for that. _Well of course it was your fault,_ nagged the voice in the back of her mind. _Who else would be inviting people over to your house?_ Still, he didn't need to be so rude about it. What a prat. She looked him up-and-down surreptitiously. _He may be a prat, but he's certainly a good-looking prat._ His black button-down shirt fit him just well enough to show off his muscular frame, and his aristocratic facial features melded together to create an angelic visage. Hermione shook her head. _Stop it. He may look angelic, but he's rotten to the core._

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the girl, amused by her obvious internal conversation. "Well. As soon as you're done checking me out, we can go into the library and begin our research." He turned on his heel slow enough for her to catch his infamous smirk. She followed him, stewing with loathing, all the way to her library.

The library was the sole reason Hermione had decided to buy such a large house as a bachelorette. She had seen the potential in the room lined with shelves and hadn't been able to resist. After all, she had the money. Being best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived had its benefits. Not that she exploited those benefits!

Much...

Pointedly ignoring her "visitor," Hermione crossed purposefully to one of the shelves and pulled down a rather beaten-up tome. She turned and carried it to the large oak table in the middle of the enormous room and set it down gently. Malfoy leisurely made his way to where she stood and peered over her shoulder with partially masked curiosity. He blanched as he read the title. "Famous Churches and Cathedrals of Europe? Really, Granger, how is _that_ going to be conducive to our end?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Use your brain for once, Malfoy. It's just as good of a place to start as any." She pulled out a chair for herself and carefully, almost lovingly, opened the leather-bound book. "Why don't you make yourself useful and chose another book?"

Malfoy smirked yet again. "Yes, your majesty," he mocked. Ignoring her frustrated growl, he turned to face the bookshelf that lined the back wall of the room. "Where to start?" he mumbled to himself. "Might as well start at one end and work my way down," he reasoned.

"Wonderful idea, Malfoy," Hermione sneered. "Could you maybe do it without talking?"

"Keep your knickers on, Granger," he retorted. He then paused. "On second thought," he leered.

"Ugh!" Hermione cried out in disgust. "Pervert."

Malfoy chuckled to himself as he perused the bookshelf. Magical and Malignant: the Lexicon of Jinx-related Foot Fungi? Eww. So You're in Love with an Amphibian? He didn't even want to know. Captain Underpants? _What the hell?_ Malfoy shook his head. Moving on!

He scanned the shelf below the first one. Ah, some normal books. The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. He didn't like to admit it, but Malfoy thought the man was a genius. _Good choice, Granger,_ he thought. Hogwarts: A History. He tried not to laugh. _You'd think she'd have that put out on displayl._ He glanced over at the next title and frowned. Hogwarts: Una Historia? He shouldn't have been surprised that the witch was bilingual. Next book. Hogwarts: Une Histoire. _What?_ French too? Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte. And German, apparently. But wait... was that _Chinese?_ Malfoy walked closer and inspected it. What he found was even more disturbing. It wasn't Chinese. It was Taiwanese. He pulled it from the shelf and inspected the cover. Well, at least the books were labeled in English.

It was still frightening.

"Granger."

Hermione didn't look up from her book. "What?"

"Granger. Look at me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Malfoy. I'm reading. What do you need?"

"Look at me, dammit!"

Hermione snapped her head up to look at Malfoy. "What, Ferret?!"

Malfoy's face was a mixture of confusion and humor as he held out the book. "Why do you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History in every printable language known to man?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, forcing herself to stay in her chair and not jump out and strangle him. "Why do you care? It's a good book."

Malfoy smirked and stepped towards her. "But can you actually read Taiwanese? Or even half of these languages?"

Hermione blushed. "Well... no. I can't. Except for French, Spanish, and Portuguese." She stood up, walked over to him, and snatched the book out of his hands. "So what?" she snapped at him as she gently placed the book back in its place on the shelf.

Malfoy crossed his arms in front of his chest, taking in the view of Hermione's backside as she reached to replace the book. "Well frankly, it's creepy. I mean, what is the point of having 455 copies of a book? That's bordering on obsession."

Hermione whirled around and glared at him. "First of all, I don't have 455 copies of that book! Only 100. And second of all, _I am not obsessed with a book!_"

Malfoy took a step closer to her smirked down at the girl (as the top of her head only just came up to his chin). "Your hundred copies of Hogwarts: A History would indicate otherwise. But I'll let you think whatever you'd like."

Hermione pushed Malfoy away from her. "You're such an egotistical prat," she spat.

Malfoy grinned. "And you're an insufferable know-it-all. Anything else you'd like to say that we've already heard a million times before?"

Hermione glared at him, feeling her frustration building up inside her. He was such a... an... ugh! Finally, thinking of nothing else that could be done, she reacted. She reached up, put her hand behind his head, and pulled him down to her and into a kiss.

Taken aback by the sudden action on Hermione's part, it took a few moments for Malfoy to react. When he finally came to, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back with passion. He backed her up against the nearest segment of wall that wasn't covered in bookshelves. He tangled one of his hands in her bushy brown hair and left the other one around her waist, grinning into the kiss as he heard Hermione sigh contentedly.

All too soon, Hermione pulled away and grinned back at Malfoy. "Only that I love you," she replied easily.

Malfoy laughed. "I love you too," he responded. "But we're never going to finish planning our wedding if we spend all night snogging." He paused, as if deep in thought. "Although..." He grinned as Hermione smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Ok, ok!" He sighed, forcing a frown. "I'll go get The Basilicas of Italy again."

Hermione patted his head playfully. "Good boy." They drifted into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Hermione looked up from her book again. "Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you really think it's creepy?"

There was a long pause on Draco's end before he replied. "Nah."

**A/N: So this was in response to Call Me Mrs. Draco Malfoy's DMxHG quotes challenge. Basically the only requirement for the fic was to have a DraMione fic that contained the quote "What is the point of having 455 copies of a book?" This was my first time responding to a challenge. So? How did I do:P**


End file.
